1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device comprising an electrode pad.
2. Related Art
Devices comprising conventional electrode pads include, for example, a type of a device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-17,158 (H11-17,158). The device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-17,158 is provided on a wafer, and includes a protective sheet, which has been applied to a surface of the wafer before conducting a dicing process, so that an adhesion of contaminations such as cutting wastes or the like generated during the dicing process for the electrode is prevented.